1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door latches and more particularly pertains to a new multifunction door knob assembly for allowing for a door to be opened easily without being forced to turn a door knob.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door latches is known in the prior art. More specifically, door latches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art door latches include U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,228 to Marko et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,583 to Campbell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,120 to Jerila; U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,954 to Erickson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,933 to Bako; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,593 to Wilzig et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multifunction door knob assembly. The inventive device includes an engagement mechanism is disposed within the side opening of the door. The engagement mechanism includes a cylindrical casing having open opposed ends. One of the opposed ends has a ball bearing slidably disposed therein. The ball bearing engages a door casing in a closed orientation. Opposed from the ball bearing in the opposed open end of the casing is a pressure block. The pressure block is slidably disposed within the casing. The pressure block has a pair of tabs disposed thereon to preclude disengagement from the casing. A spring is disposed between interior ends of the ball bearing and the pressure block. A swing arm is disposed within the side opening of the door inwardly of the engagement mechanism. The swing arm has an outer portion and an inner portion. An inner end of the inner portion is pivotally coupled within the side opening of the door. An outer end of the outer portion has a roller ball disposed therein within a U-shaped housing. The roller ball selectively engages an inner end of the pressure block. The inner portion is freely rotatable with respect to the outer portion. The inner portion has a coil spring coupled thereto to facilitate retractable rotation of the inner portion. The inner portion has a cord wrappedly coupled thereto.
In these respects, the multifunction door knob assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for a door to be opened easily without being forced to turn a door knob.